A shinig Star in the darkness
by Yui Sakura-Nomiya
Summary: Inuyasha is a normal kid till he fall down a well! But this isnt your average backwards Inuyasha story! It has a twist! Inuyasha has been there before, Who are these people claiming to be his friends? How do they know him? Whats a 'Half deomon?
1. Where am I?

**I'm bored with my stories right now so I decided to switch the Inuyasha show up. I don't know why when people write this story, Inuyasha is by himself, yadda-yadda. I'm not doing that. Kaede is Inuyasha's grandmother, Shippo is his little brother, and Inuyasha's mom and Dad are alive but Dad is always on business, instead of a cat, Inuyasha has a shiba inu dog name cherry. There is a little twist on the story. On with the story!**

Talking

'_Thinking'_

Change in scene

**Have fun reading, review please! I'm skipping the first part for no reason and skipping between English and Japanese scripts, too bad, so sad.**

"She can't no what?" Inuyasha asked holding up a keychain with a little ball at the end. The stout woman in miko robes with an eye patch sighed. _'He really didn't listen to me all this time,' _"Shikon no tama, my boy*!" Inuyasha dangled the keychain above the white furry dog trying to catch it. "Grandma Kaede, you don't think people are going to actually buy these stupid key chains?" The boy asked still playing with his dog. The woman sighed at the boy. "That's not just a key chain, that ball on the end is a replica is the sacred jewel. The shrines…are you listening Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't look up from giggling at his silly dog; the small thing couldn't reach him. "Yes" Kaede didn't believe it but moved on. "The shrines…" Inuyasha still wasn't paying attention. "The shrines..." Inuyasha jumped up interrupting her. "You do know that tomorrow is my birthday!" Kaede laughed. "Well I wanted to wait till tomorrow but..." Inuyasha interrupted her again. "I knew you got something for me! Hand it over grandma!" Inuyasha closed his eyes and opened them only to be disappointed with a mummy hand. "That my boy is a mummified imp hand…" "Thanks grandmother! It's what I always wanted!" Kaede looked surprised, this was the first time Inuyasha actually liked her presents. "You really like it?" She asked hopefully. "Yup!" Inuyasha got to his feet and threw the hand across the room. "Fetch cherry!" The woman chased after the dog yelling while Inuyasha went to dinner. _'Legend this, origin that." _Inuyasha thought sadly_. 'Here at my family's shrine, everything has some sort of story. The story of the sacred tree, something about a dried well, I didn't believe in these stories till today, on my 16__th__ birthday.'_

July 12th, Inuyasha's birthday, around the start of the Japanese summer break** 

"Inuyasha, phone call it's your father! He wants to wish you a happy birthday." His mother shouted. "Dad is that you?" Inuyasha asked his father in a happy sing song voice on the phone. "Sure, once you come home we'll have another celebration just for you. I promise we will! Bye mom!" His mother started laughing, her black locks shacking around her. "Forgetting something?" Inuyasha laughed and grabbed the box lunch he woke up early to prepare with his favorite food including some of his favorite ramen. His mother hugged him after giving him his cell phone. "Be sure to come right home with your friends, we're having your favorite, angel velvet cake* then you can do whatever teenagers do. Be safe!" Inuyasha was just about to rush completely out of the huge shrine when he saw his little brother Shippo at the shrine of the dried well. Inuyasha let out an irritated sigh._ 'What was that kid up to?'_ "You're not supposed to be in here, brat." Shippo stuck out his tongue. "Butt cherry went down here again but this time he didn't come up." Inuyasha let loose another annoyed sigh. "Then go get it genus." "Why do I have to?" Shippo whined. "Because you're the one who's looking for him." He looked inside the dark shrine, a room with stairs and a covered well, not a usual cherry hiding place. Suddenly a scratching sound came from the well. Shippo hide behind his brother so fast it was comical. "Something's down there!" He shrieked. Inuyasha's bored look never faltered. "Yeah, he dog, idiot." Seeing that his wimpy brother wouldn't do it Inuyasha walked down there instead. Something furry and small brushed by him and Inuyasha let out a surprised shout while Shippo almost ran out till he saw his brother pick up the furry white dog. "Ha! You call me a wuss when you screamed like a girl!" Inuyasha ignored the continued scratching and turned to face his brother. "Oh yeah? At least I came down here, mister 'Why do I have to?" Shippo suddenly went pale, Inuyasha felt too hand pull him into the well. When opened his eyes he saw a have centipede half lady monster! "You have it don't you? Give it to me! Give me the secret jewel!" It screamed. Inuyasha panicked. "Get off of me you disgusting pervert!" He yelled as a light came from his hand forcing the monster back. _'What was that?'_ He thought as he settled back down on the ground. Inuyasha quickly looked around. "Maybe it was a dream?" Inuyasha tried to calm himself, and then he saw a severed arm on the ground and quickly thought. _'Maybe not…'_ "Shippo! Get grandma!" Inuyasha grunted at the silence. "Figures that little pipsqueak ran away, he better believe that he'll get a pounding for this!" Inuyasha climbed out of the well surprised to see forests surrounding him. _'Toto,' _Inuyasha thought. _'I don't think we are in Tokyo anymore!' _Inuyasha felt a wave of panic as he tried to find his way through the thick forest. _'The tree, that means I'm almost home! _Inuyasha was grateful for the tree, surprised to find a strange scare-like thing on the trunk. Inuyasha touched the scar only to feel a sharp pain in his chest. _'I know this tree! But where is it from?'_ Inuyasha's thoughts where interrupted by a pain in his arm, shouts and blackness. "You didn't have to tie me up you know!" Inuyasha woke up, on a mat tied up with string surrounded by people. They were all grumbling at him. "What is it? A demon maybe?" Inuyasha blocked everyone's mumbles with his own thoughts. _'Top knots, top, knots, what the heck is this, the japan medieval times?'_" Make way for the great priestess Kaede!" Someone yelled. Inuyasha sat there bewildered. _'Grandma?'_ He thought as she came closer using a quiver as a crutch. Inuyasha did a double check before a great smile spread across his face, startling the villagers." Thank god you're here! Won't you help me out Kaede?" He asked. Kaede looked surprised. "How do ye know my name?" Inuyasha cocked his head in confusion? What was his grandmother up too? She looked at his face closely before gasping in surprise. "Can it be?" She untied him and led him to the hut where he helped himself to the stew she was making. "What's going on grandma? Where are we? Where is the house? How come my cell doesn't work?" He asked after taking a few bites of stew. Kaede looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Grandmother? You certainly changed a lot haven't ye? And what is this 'cell' you speak of? Were you arrested before coming here?" Inuyasha finished his food with a gulp, and a confused look. "Huh? What's up, something wrong?" Kaede shook her head. "Why don't you sleep child, the others will be here tomorrow morning." Inuyasha was confused but he didn't object, something was familiar about this place and he intended to find out. _'They?'_

Dream sequence

Inuyasha looked around the dark room. A warm light was shining down from him. "Remember Inuyasha!" a voice from the light said in a heavenly voice. Inuyasha tried to make out a figure in the light. A giant man in a glowing white kimono with a red obi and golden ties stood before him. "Who are you?" The man dent forward, his pure white hairs covering him like a curtain, "Remember, remember yourself! All the people you loved and left behind in Kazacuna!" Inuyasha felt himself waking up. "Remember…Kazacuna?" He whispered. The voice continued with the echo. "Remember! Remember! Remember!" Inuyasha tried to run after the figure that was fading away. "No, please wait! What am I supposed to remember?" He yelled, but he didn't get an answer.

End dream sequence (That was short but, you know, dreams.)

"He has changed a lot hasn't he?" A voice said from above. Inuyasha was awake but sat still pretending to be asleep. There was a bunch of people sitting around him. "I think he looks only a little different." Inuyasha knew that voice, it was Shippo! (A/N HA! He thinks he knows people here!) Inuyasha put on a dramatic show waking up, the big yawn, stretch, wiping his eyes and pretending he didn't know what was going on hoping things would be sort of normal. Maybe he'd fallen on his head and didn't have to go to school for the rest of the month. Instead he woke up to four strange people: a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and pink eye shadow with a pink and green Kimono. Next to her was a guy in monks clothing, violet eyes and short black hair in a rat tail with ear rings. On the other side of him was a girl with in a sailor uniform with long black hair and brown eyes. Next to her was a kid that looked like Shippo with his fiery red hair in a ponytail in a green ribbon, with matching green eyes but with fox-like tail and feet. Inuyasha looked around a bit worried. "Who are you all?" The pretty girl with long black hair started to cry and ran out the room making Inuyasha feel like shit. "Was it something I said?" He asked pretty upset. What did he do***. The monk patted him on the back, "She is just emotional Inuyasha. Don't worry! It's actually pretty strange to see you come out and care that she left in such a nice manor, no less." The little boy laughed. "Maybe our lives easier, he seems like a good guy now!" Inuyasha started to blush a deep red. "Um, excuse me?" The three people looked surprised. The girl with brown hair laughed. "Its weird hearing that comes from his mouth, we've got a lot of getting used to." Inuyasha started squirming under the praise. "Excuse me!" He said a little louder. When everyone looked at him he turned a bright shade of red. "Were am I, who are you people and why does that little boy a squirrel?" He said pointing to Shippo. (A/N I always thought Shippo was a squirrel.) Shippo jumped on Inuyasha shoulder startling him. "I'm a fox jerk!" Inuyasha jumped in surprised and bowed his head. "I'm sorry! I've never seen a real live fox before, cool." He picked Shippo and held him in his arms sitting Indian style. "Now, my questions, if you don't mind?" The two people still surprised by his actions nodded their heads. "First, can you go get the girl that ran out? She can't be too far." Inuyasha nodded and with Shippo still in his arms. After a bit of walking around, Inuyasha got bored and sat by a tree by the river. (The tree Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting under the second episode.) "You remind me of my brother, his name is Shippo. He's a bit taller and doesn't have a tail or anything." Shippo was mad at the second to last thing but let it slide. "My name is Shippo too! I'm a fox demon; do you remember anything about us or Kagome?" Inuyasha took out his bento box and started eating it with Shippo. "Who, do you mean those guys at the hut? Nope, I grew up in Tokyo with my family. Could you tell me about some of them, I don't know how I got here so I might as well stay with you guys?" Shippo took a bite of the rice balls he packed. "This is way better then Kagome's usual food! What is the filling?" Inuyasha laughed at Shippo as he tried to gobble three rice balls at once. "Last night at dinner, my family had eel so I put some of the leftovers in. Do you really like it? I made it myself. Now, about those people?" Shippo gulped happily, loving the new Inuyasha. "You and the girl we are looking for, Kagome are from the future. This is the feudal era. She is very nice, and pretty." Inuyasha took a bit of squid and happily popped it in his mouth. "Feudal era, I know that from history class. What about the others?" "The girl with brown hair is Sango, she is a demon slayer, and she has a pet cat name Kirara. The monk is Miroku; he has a wind tunnel in his right hand. It's a long story with all of us. Hey! I thought kagome's clothes were weird but you're weirder!" Inuyasha looked at himself; he was wearing his summer uniform. A Black yellow and red sailor jacket with black shorts, sneakers, black messenger bag with weird button's on it, and his black and red dragon bento box. What was weird about that? "Look, it is Kagome!" Shippo cried almost dropping his squid. Inuyasha turned to see a girl standing nearby looking around. She had long black hair, brown eyes, and wore a green and red sailor suit. Putting his things in his bag and getting Shippo he walked over there. "Hi, are you Kagome?" The girl looked at him with shock, but only nodded. "The others are waiting for us…" Kagome hid her face and started walking ahead clearly mad at him. Shippo started after her but stayed at Inuyasha's whimper. He looked up to see him on the verge of tears staring off, after seeing Shippo, he put on a fake smile and walked into the hut. Everyone was sitting down around the fire pit and Kagome still didn't show her face. She was staring at something in her lap. Inuyasha sat next to Miroku as Kaede poured him some tea. "Thank you very much…Kaede?" Kaede nodded and sat down. "I don't think we really personally introduced ourselves." Inuyasha nodded with everyone else and laughed, scratching his head in embarrassment. "Shippo tried to explain everyone, I'm still pretty new though, and kind of a dummy with names so can you explain?" The monk looked at Kagome with a worried face but she didn't look up. "I'm Miroku, a monk who works to aid the common man." The girl next to him scoffed. Inuyasha had sparkles in his eyes when he jumped up. "Wow! I've never met a real man of the cloth! You're so cool! I bet you can do all kinds of stuff! ***" The girls next to him with scoffed again while the monk showed his inflated ego. The girl with the brown hair pulled Miroku down. "I'm Sango, a demon slayer, take it from me, don't fallow the monk he isn't as pure as you think." "You wound me Sango!" Miroku wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his head on her butt, Sango jumped and smacked Miroku in to a wall. Inuyasha sweat dropped, "He hit pretty hard…is he going to be okay?" He said with a shaky voice. _'Note to self' _he thought,_ 'don't get Sango mad.'_ Inuyasha decided that Kagome wasn't going to introduce herself. _'So much for nice and pretty…she has been nothing but rude and she looks emo the way she hides her face and sits away from everyone.' _"My name is Inuyasha Sakura-Nomiya. I'll try not to be a burden, I'm putting myself in you guys care till I can figure out what's going on. I can cook, and I'm a master at all martial arts so don't treat me as a guest. Treat me like a normal person here." He said bowing again. Kaede smiled warmly at him. "Well I welcome you Inuyasha, it's all been a hard day so we'll continue in the morning." She said pulling out mats.

Later that night, (almost done, hang in there!)

Inuyasha lied on the mat with a sick feeling. He went outside and jumped on a branch. As a child, he always loved the trees and the outdoors._ 'Grandmother, Shippo, Anyu*, Mom, dad,' _He thought sadly. _'I miss you guys so much!' _Screams interrupted his thoughts he turned around to see the centipede lady from the well. He saw his 'friends' fighting it and failing miserably. He ran towards them but stopped after being pulled away by the monster. Inuyasha expertly took a sword of the ground and chopped of the things head, infusing it with his own energy*. The four people looked at the corpse as it dissipated. Inuyasha had taken it down with one shot. Kagome dropped the arrow she was going to fire and ran for the woods ignoring the calls of her friends. Inuyasha decided that he had enough and ran after her. The two stopped in the middle of the forest. "What is your problem? I don't even know you and your being a big jerk to me already! I didn't do anything!" Kagome looked at him with fierce eyes, pushed him to a tree and pulled the sword he was holding to his thought. "How dare you!" She said in a low and scary voice.

**Hi! Yui here! This is a story I sold as a fan fiction at comic con. I kept getting some of the same questions so I should clarify some things instead of making you guys wait.**

**Inuyasha is a nice kid in this. He grew up being an over achiever liked by everyone so he is hurt by Kagome's actions.**

**Inuyasha decides that Kaede and Shippo from this time aren't his relatives.**

**In this story, because of some compilations, Shikon no tama means: Sun jewel for the gods ****神々****のスター宝石**

**Inuyasha's grandfather runs a training house like from Kenichi: The mightiest disciple. The only difference is the names. **

**I ended on a cliff huh? Tell me what you think of it and be gentle! I hope everyone who bought and liked my book from comic con reviews. I won't put up the next chapter till someone reviews or fallows me though. I just got the movie: Summer wars! IT WAS FREAKING AWESOME! I totally recommend it! Also, I win the internet for getting a perfect page according to spell check! Thanks for reading something so long and I hope you guys like my other stories even though there put on hold for fixing. Chao chaos guys!**


	2. Yuko of the hair

**Yay! You guys didn't review but a lot of people favorite and followed me! So I'm going to give you guys the next chapter! I ended on sort of a cliff so I'll give you guys a good chapter. So people emailed me from comic con some more questions so I'll answer them here. I'm happy that a lot of people like my stuff. I'm sorry for updating so slow, I'm still going on that trip with my publisher. Leave it to Shana (My publisher) to pick a cruise that goes through the Bermuda triangle. If I go missing, I'll have my friend finish everything. There is a bit of out of character-ness, at its Kagome and Inuyasha but it's one sided for the first part (Kagome's part) you'll get why when the full story gets out.**

**Inuyasha: Seriously, no you won't**

**Yui-S: I'll try to put out the story soon enough! (.)**

Talking

_Thinking_

Change in scene or p.o.v (Mostly Inuyasha's P.O.V)

**Just in case I didn't say this before: Inuyasha has silver hair that he wears with a braid as a headband, he looks the same except the two locks of hair and doggy ears. (Don't worry! he gets them back later!) Plus, it's been a year. (I forgot to change her uniform.)**

**Last time:**

**The two stopped in the middle of the forest. "What is your problem? I don't even know you and your being a big jerk to me already! I didn't do anything!" Kagome looked at him with fierce eyes, pushed him to a tree and pulled the sword he was holding to his thought. "How dare you!" She said in a low and scary voice.**

Inuyasha squirmed under the blade Kagome was holding against his neck. He looked in her eyes and saw… sadness? _'Why is she sad? She is about to kill me! Shippo said that Kagome was nice and here she is about to murder me for no reason!'_ He thought sadly, tears starting to form in her eyes. Kagome grimaced and the sword scratched Inuyasha's neck and a small ribbon of blood went down his jacket. "You are not Inuyasha!" She whispered harshly before leaving, dropping the sword on the ground. Inuyasha tried to calm himself down but his breaths only got shakier every time he took a deep breath. Sitting down on the tree, Inuyasha's sobs shook his body. _'What did I do to deserve this? Mom, dad, even Shippo! I need you guys!' _Inuyasha wiped the fresh tears forming in his eyes after cleaning and wrapping his wound. He took a deep breath before joining everyone to sleep; he didn't want anyone to worry over a little scratch. Everyone but Kaede and Inuyasha got up right like it was morning just when they made sure that Inuyasha went in to a deep sleep. They looked with anger at Kagome who was cleaning her face with something; she wore a blank expression on her face. "What?" She said innocently, noticing the glares. Miroku shook his head, leaving Sango to do all the talking, even though it came out as yelling despite her intensions. "Why did Inuyasha come back crying with a wrapped up neck after you came in?" Kagome was silent. "Why Kagome, what did you say to him? He has been nothing but nice the whole time he has been here, I've never seen anyone so upset. Mush less Inuyasha…" Sango grabbed the book Kagome used to hide her face and she exploded. "He is NOT Inuyasha! I don't care what he looks like! He wants to go home, so let him!" Sango was about to yell again when. Miroku put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll find out in the morning."

The next morning, Inuyasha was taking a bath in the lake.

"Come on child, time to get out, you'll catch a cold." Inuyasha poked his head out, shivering. "I'm not getting out till I feel clean! I feel like I haven't washed my hair for weeks! I can feel fish all over me! Gross, it feels like there kissing me, SICK!" After the numbness died down, and he managed to scare the fish away, Inuyasha decided to get out; he looked up to see Kagome staring down at him with a weird expression on her face. He immediately took a huge sharp toothed fish and threw it like a boomerang; it hit her and made her making her fall of the hill she was sitting on. Kagome started to taste the sick taste of blood in her mouth and was about to give a few choice words only to see Inuyasha in a red kimono. (The one he usually wears in the series). "Serves you right for spying on me, you stupid peeping tom, I can't believe even someone as horrible as you would do something so disgusting!" Kagome was speechless. _'Inuyasha…' _An image of Inuyasha in his kimono with his sword resting on his shoulder came to mind. He was smirking his trademark smile. A shot of sadness spread through her body. Miroku and Sango snorted after holding it in so long and burst in to fits of giggles. A girl came from behind the hill Kagome was originally sitting on with a worried look on her face. "Can you help me? My sister has fallen all of a sudden and she won't wake up." Miroku and Sango stopped laughing at the two and went with the girl. "Don't kill each other!" Kagome grunted and turned to Inuyasha who was taking his clothes. "Hey," She said bluntly. "Get undressed…" A thud rang out the village. Kagome held her head as Inuyasha lifted up a rock to strike again. "Little pervert, how dare you!" Kagome started to blush a deep shade of red. "Didn't mean get undressed, I meant change your clothes, idiot!" Inuyasha scoffed and turned to leave. "I'm going home!" Kagome stood up and grabbed the back of his Kimono. "You can't leave because…" Inuyasha pulled out a necklace with a golden jewel in the shape of a sun. "I need to return the sunstone jewel…right?" Kagome only stared. "Hey you!" "My name isn't 'you," "Come on idiot, I only want…" "My name isn't 'idiot ether..." Kagome felt a rock hit her upside her head and felt a bruise forming. _'She didn't once, use my name!' _he fumed. Inuyasha left and went to the well that he came out of. Leaving his clothes on the ground he looked down the dark a deep well, he suddenly heard a voice behind him. "It seems that you can't see the hair, oh well down you go!" Inuyasha turned to see a boy with a black kimono, with dark red hair and a sword in his hand. He was standing on a string of hair, lines of other hair was wrapped all around. "Who are you?" He said with a strike of fear. "I am yuko of the hair, brother to Yura of the hair, and your worst nightmare, now be a good boy and give me the Sunstone." Inuyasha felt the jewel being pulled out of his pocket, Yuko looked at it, "You naughty, naughty boy! How dare you break the jewel, some pieces are missing!" Inuyasha gasped when she suddenly came down and swiped his cheek. Inuyasha grabbed what he thought was the main string and broke it, Yuko pouted. "You can see my hair? Well I'll give you points for that, but you won't be alive for long…" Inuyasha screamed as he was pushed down the well. Inuyasha held back tears as he hit his head; he settled for a groan, a flashlight was shown down at him. Inuyasha almost jumped for joy when he saw Kaede and Shippo from his world. "I'm telling you, grandmother, Inuyasha fell down here." "But we checked this well for three days now." Inuyasha couldn't contain his joy. "Shippo, Grandmother!" When Inuyasha got out, his grandmother, mother, father and brother kept questioning him. "You were gone for three days! You could have at least called!" Inuyasha turned to see his father standing there and he hugged him tightly, sobbing loudly. "Father, I was so scared!" "Oh Inuyasha, what on earth happened to you?" Inuyasha felt a bit calmer after telling his family what happened, got a hot shower, and got into some modern clothes: A gold tee shirt with black writing that said 'stupid is what stupid does' (A/N Fitting, isn't it?) with blue jeans. Inuyasha and his father, Inutashio, sat in a different room while the other family members sat around talking and preparing for dinner. "You don't actually believe him?" Inuyasha's mother asked while making the stew pot. Kaede sighed, "All I know is that the well has been known to have magical properties. At least we don't have to worry about it, I've sealed up the well." Shippo tried to take a piece of meat but had his hand smacked away. "Are you sure that the well was sealed up? The monster that grabbed big brother was really scary!" Kaede nodded, rustling the boy's hair.

Inuyasha felt himself waking up, but he didn't open his eyes. He knew he was in his father's arms. Since he didn't get to see him he always treasured these moments. He loved the smell of his father, (A/N HA! Inuyasha is a scent pervert! ) a manly scent of the woods, and vanilla with a strange spice to it, he looked up at his father's kind face. He had long silver hair that came down his back, big honey brown eyes. He was wearing an orange top with a blue button down shirt that was unbuttoned, blue headband, and blue jeans. "Finally awake Izzy? It seems like you had quite an adventure." He said with a kind smile, Inuyasha smiled back, his father always called him that. The two went to dinner: a stew pot with rice. Inuyasha happily sat down laying his head on his father's shoulders, he wasn't tired but he was happy. Cherry laid her soft head on his lap as Inuyasha started to sing "Real food, tasty food, all for me and you, feel me up with noodles, fill me up with spice, don't make it too hot or too cold, that would be very nice." At the same time Kaede was talking, "Don't you worry Inuyasha, and I will protect you till my last breath." Shippo took moved some meat out of cherry's way while Inuyasha got his chopsticks ready. "I don't think he heard you…" Inuyasha was still singing, "…yummy food, for my family!"

Back at the feudal era

Miroku, Kaede and Sango walked to the girls hut and saw a girl lying on the floor. "She wasn't like this before breakfast…" The girl suddenly floated up and grabbed a knife. Before the three could say anything, the girl hit the three of them, injuring Kaede the most as she knelt to the ground clutching her bleeding wound. They took her to the hut and had someone clean Kaede's wounds. "At least Inuyasha and Kagome will help us…" Miroku said with a sigh. "Inuyasha brought down that other demon so easily; it'll be good to finally have his help."

…

"What, are you serious?" Miroku shouted hurting Kagome's ears. Kagome put down her snack and started again. "The boy went home, is that such a problem?" Sango scoffed when Kagome said 'The boy', "I can't believe you would let Inuyasha go home! We need him here with us, I don't know why you're upset, and you wanted Inuyasha to come back after what happened…"

Flashback

They were surly lost. "Inuyasha do you know where we are going, do you have any scene of direction". "Miroku shut up! Why don't you try leading us"? "Fine then," They walked a long why then they came in a clearance. "See I told you where we are going". Well are you sure about that Miroku'. In front of them there was a great demon. "Inuyasha there is a large shard of the Shikon jewel inside of it". "Thanks Kagome I will tear this demon to shreds". Inuyasha ripped out the tetsaiga and casted the winds scar. The blast flew towards the demon and it deflected off him. The Demon turned around. The demon had horns, a devil tail and, a warped and misshaped body that was not to be scene be mortal eye.

"Inuyasha you had ventured hard and now your quest shall end, "Who are you foul demon"? "Inuyasha you fool can you not see who I am". Inuyasha looked at his back and saw a spider mark. "…Naraku…Naraku! "Yes Inuyasha and this time it is the real me and you have not a chance in hell to defeat me". "We will see about that!' 'Inuyasha ran at him and whacked Naraku hard with the tetsaiga, but not a scratch on him. "Wind tunnel,' the wind tunnel sucked up everything; Naraku was standing there not moving an inch. "Take this fool". Naraku shot out a giant red insect; it got into Miroku before he could close the wind tunnel. Kagome and Sango ran to Miroku, "all…i…. wanted was…. to…. kill Naraku…but…. Inuyasha…must avenge me…agggghhh". Miroku's eye fill with red he took one last breath and then he passed out. Sango froze in terror; she turned around and pulled out her boomerang. "Take this Naraku!" She whipped it at Naraku, but that and a great mistake. Naraku grabbed the boomerang and threw it back. The boomerang flew at her and cut her at the waist; Sango held her stomach and sat beside Miroku, who was beginning to wake up.

She helped and wounded Miroku on to Kirara and kagome's sat there wishing this were a dream. "You bastard," Inuyasha casted wind scar at Naraku over and over again, Naraku was too fast and it didn't hit him. Kirara was flying with Shippo on him. They flew over Naraku. "Fox fire!" The attack didn't do anything g to Naraku. "So I'm sorry did you do that". Naraku hit Kirara hard; Kirara fell to the ground and Shippo made a soft landing. Naraku looked and Kirara and made a pitiful laugh; and stepped on him.

Kagome was frozen in fear, Shippo was running away from Naraku and Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Inuyasha took one last shot at trying to Wind Scar hit Naraku. "Wind Scar, Wind Scar, Wind Scar!" All the shots flew towards Naraku. "Inuyasha watch out for Shippo!" All the shots were heading to Naraku, the first missed and second one missed and the third one almost hit Shippo. "Hahahahahahha Inuyasha it is time you should know something…"

The group got up despite their injuries and stood around Naraku, ready to kill him. "What do you mean the jewel is only a part of something?" Inuyasha screamed. Naraku took the completed jewel and put it in a compact in the shape of a sun. It had several containers put everyone was too busy to notice. Inuyasha grabbed Naraku and started glowing much to everyone's disbelief. Inuyasha's eyes went blank and blood red angel wings appeared and wrapped around the two. A white Santana appeared and started to drag both of them done. Inuyasha mouthed a few words that wasn't audible and disappeared with Naraku.

End of mind Fuck

Sango took a deep breath to calm her down. "The fact that he alone had the Sunstone is reason enough to believe that he is the Inuyasha that disappeared a year ago." Kagome looked away. "Fine…" Shippo popped out of nowhere. "You should go get him Kagome! He might know about what happened and about the Sunstone. Plus, he cooks so well! Even better then you! I had some of his lunch and he had made squid!" Kagome snarled at the last comment and went towards the well thinking to herself. _'I shouldn't have been so mean, I hope he forgives me.' _She hopped down the well taking his uniform that he left. (A/N I know that she might just go to her world but I don't feel like explaining.

Inuyasha's place: It's a traditional mansion if ya didn't know.

Inuyasha was eating some ice cream with his family while watching TV when he felt a strike of guilt. He had left the place without telling the others and that weird guy with the hair had the sunstone. _'No Inuyasha! As far as I care, it was a bad dream, that's it! Case closed, story over!'_ Inuyasha tried to distract himself with his favorite episode of K-On! He started singing to calm himself down. (Don't say lay)

"**Please don't say "You are lazy", but the truth is I'm crazy. The swans, I'm sure I'll give flutter kicks at a place that you can't see, I'm instinctively obedient and loyal; I'm well aware of that I get trifled with Plus my future's looking bright...**

**So sometimes, I take a break firmly ascertaining it with my eyes marking my destination on the map. If there's a shortcut, then it's the easy way out if I've got wings that can let me skip things, too, then that's the best.**

**Oh no, I broke a nail; so I repaired it with glue with just that, I feel kind of accomplished. What's important loves yourself if you don't love yourself, then no one else can love you.**

**Please don't say "You are lazy", but the truth is I'm crazy. A capable hawk, I'm sure. Hides its picks at a place that you can't see I do my hardest to daydream; the reality drives me desperate. Plus I'm still in mid-development... So unexpectedly, I go off-pitch.**

**Even if you just don't see me my motivation blows the meter dreaming with all my might. Sleeping enough for you with all my might I did it, I got a little thinner; I got so proud that I ate stuff. With just that, why do I feel like it defeated the point? I promptly adjusted my goal downwards. Adapting with flexibility to the occasion and changing mercurially will let me win.**

**Please don't say "You are lazy" but the truth is, I'm crazy the peacocks, I'm sure can charm you here and now I push on with my entire body and insides; my wish is to be slim and pretty. Plus temptations come up a lot... So my will gets completely shattered.**

**Oh no, it can't be the Red Point? No way, I barely cleared it! With just that, I feel like I can do everything. What's important is acknowledging you if you don't forgive yourself, then no one else can forgive you.**

**Please don't say "You are lazy" but the truth is, I'm crazy the swans, I'm sure give flutter kicks at a place that you can't see I'm instinctively obedient and loyal; I'm well aware of that I get trifled with. Plus my future's looking bright... So sometimes, I take a break…"**

He had just finished singing his song when Kagome popped in with an angry look on her face. "Who told you, you could go home?" Inuyasha jumped, praying to all the Kami's that Kagome didn't hear him sing such a weird song. He couldn't let anyone but know he could sing. "K-Kagome, w-what are you doing in my house?" He said nervously, his cheeks were bright red. His father came into the room and put down the cup he was drinking out of and sighed. "She's pregnant isn't she?" Both kids started to blush different shades of red. "DAD!" "So no?" "No!" Shippo came in with his father and snickered. "Your girlfriends pretty, I have to warn you though, Inuyasha a weirdo." Inuyasha started to blush a brighter shade of red. "Not my girlfriend!" Shippo snickered and took a bite of ice cream. "I thought so… Allow me to compare thee to a hot summer day; you are a weeping mass of flies, I think… I shall…" He said reciting something, Inuyasha grabbed the ice cream Shippo was holding and started to pour it down Shippo's back. "Allow me to show you my winter of discontent!" "Stop it you two!" Inuyasha got up and saw a red hair around Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, there is a red hair on you…" Kagome looked down, puzzled "I don't see anything…" Inuyasha gasped and fallowed the red hair after promising his family he'll explain later. _'That weird guy with the hair, why do I get that weird feeling from all this, it's like I've done this before.' _Inuyasha quickly cutting the hair that stood out from the other hair that lead out of the well, Inuyasha and Kagome fallowed the hair that started to slither down the well. "I can't believe you would lead the hair, here!" Inuyasha scolded, Kagome let out an angry breath. "At least I didn't lose the damn Sun Stone!" Inuyasha pushed her down the well ignoring her screams and curse words. He took a strange case and jumped down the well.

**Sorry I ended with another cliff, but I'm a bit stumped: Here are answers to your questions…**

**The sunstone is like a compact in the shape of a sun, inside it, was little dents for charms; one of them is the sacred jewel that stood for the human hearts. There are ten charms including the jewel.**

**Only Inuyasha can sense the charms like Kagome**

**I'm not really a Kikyo basher; she is emotionless because Miko's are supposed to.**

**Kagome to me is a bitch… that sit command is over used and I feel sorry for Inuyasha, she is way too moody. He doesn't like your food, make something he likes… ex…**

**I'm giving Inuyasha some modern things like a cell phone, camera and even a laptop.**

**I know that my stories have been in a standstill but I've been working hard to redo some of them… Thanks to all the people who supported me!**

**Chao-Chao! ~Yui S.**


End file.
